igotarocketfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:To Wedgie or not to Wedgie
(page under construction) Add the episode summary here. You can copy one from IMDB or another source, or create one based on the plot. Plot/Transcript Vinnie opens the mailbox and pulls out a package roughly 5 times the size of the mailbox itself. Vinnie: "Rocket, they're here, they're here!" (he struggles and gets the package out of the mailbox) "Your new boosters have arrived! With these new boosters, you'll be able to travel faster than sound, faster than X-rays, faster than light itself!" Vinnie then takes an electric screwdriver to the mounting screws for Rocket's 3-booster engine, takes them off and installs the new 4-booster engine. Rocket: "Wicked crazy V-Man, let's jet these bad boy boosters out!" Rocket then knocks Vinnie into his driver console and files off. They can be seen flying around various planets and then Vinnie goes "Woo-hoo!" of which the ending "-oo" echoes repeatedly, similar to talking into a spinning fan. The flight lasted 13 seconds relative to the length of the episode which is 11 minutes. When they land, Vinnie discovers a time warp, and as a result, uses Rocket's faster speeds to his advantage for the rest of this episode. Vinnie: "That was amazing Rocket! When you looped Venus at twice the speed of light, I thought my underpants were going to melt" Rocket: "Yeah me too!" He extinguishes the smoke coming from his new engine with 3 fire extinguishers and Vinnie starts hearing himself from about 35 seconds ago(relative to the show's running time). Vinnie (2) (~35 seconds behind): "With these new boosters, you'll be able to travel faster than sound, faster than X-rays, faster than light itself!" Rocket (2) (~35 seconds behind): "Wicked crazy V-Man, let's jet these bad boy boosters out!" The duo from 35 seconds before then fly off… Rocket (1): "Who were those guys?" Vinnie (1): "Rocket, they were us! Your new boosters are so mega booster-y we must have travelled faster then time itself!" Extras: (gasps) Vinnie (2): "That was amazing Rocket! When you looped Venus at twice the speed of light I– (Vinnie (1) grabs his attention) um…uh…my…" Both Vinnies then overhear another Vinnie, this time from about 70 seconds before. Vinnie (3) (~70 seconds behind): "With these new boosters, you'll be able to travel faster than sound, faster than X-rays, (Vinnies 1 and 2 approach 3) faster than… faster than time itself?" Vinnie (2): "Aha" Rocket (1): "Yup" Vinnie (1): "Oh yeah" Rocket (2): "Yes sir" Vinnies 2 and 3 then walk up to the first one and react to what is theoretically themselves. Vinnie (3): "Look at that funny-shaped head" Vinnie (2): "Check out those sticky-out ears…" Vinnie (3): "Hey, where'd your chin go?" Rocket (1): "Ooo… this is awkward" Vinnie (1): "Rocket, jet us out of here" Rocket (1, 2 and 3): "You got it, V-Man!" All 3 rockets try to grab the first Vinnie but the first Rocket was able to get him out of the mess and the duo then fly off to Joe's, where they have a "between-meal snack" and Maya bills the duo. Maya: "I hope you enjoyed your between-meal snack Vinnie, here's your bill" Vinnie: "W'argh! $983,983,983,000.98.3?!" Rocket: "Don't worry V, I'll take care of this" Extras The "Extras" section is for extra fan-generated facts based on the episode. It is recommended to change the "Extras" title above, unless there are multiple sections. Examples for the "Extras" section header include "What you need to recreate Ma Ducky's outfit" for Episode:Truces and Consequences and "Vinnie's packing list" for Episode:Swollen Cranium Facts The "Facts" section is for fan-generated facts based on the episode. *This episode shares the same title card music as Rockin' Rocket and a few others. *The title card is missing a credit for the storywriter("Story by:"). *At the end of the first scene when the first Vinnie asks the first Rocket for a way out but all 3 respond, Rocket 3's original 3 booster engine is drawn with 4 boosters in the style of the 3-booster engine instead. References Category:Episodes